Say Anything
by SpecialHell
Summary: Tony/Gibbs established relationship, songfic, cheesy title to go with a cheesy premise


_A/N. This is a story that's been floating around in my head for a while. The bulk of the story will probably be the song, because I think it fits them so perfectly. It's not anywhere in particular on the timeline. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Tony wanted to hit something. It had been a stupid fight. It had been building for a week or so, he knew that. He also knew that for once it wasn't his fault. He was right to leave. Jethro- no, <em>Gibbs<em> had been pushing him away. The man wouldn't communicate, and there was only so much mindreading Tony could do. He couldn't explain it away this time. It wasn't too soon – they'd been together for over a year and had wanted each other much longer. They were past uncertainty and insecurity, or so Tony thought. They worked perfectly together, both at work and at home. Tony had all but moved into Gibbs' place and they even had pet names for each other – to be used in private, of course. It was amazing to Tony how three words could ruin all that. He thought they were rock-solid. Apparently he was wrong.

Tony was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his letterbox. Standing slowly from the sofa, Tony looked down at the small box sitting on his mat. He looked through the peephole but there was nobody there. Curious, Tony picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a cassette tape with a post-it that said 'Play Me' but nothing else. Tony was confused, but took the tape through to his bedroom, where the only cassette player he had was located. He put it in and pressed play; immediately wishing he hadn't as the one voice he didn't want to hear came through the speakers.

"_Hey Tony."_ There was a pause and Tony sank to the floor with the weight of it. Pressing his back against the bed, Tony closed his eyes as Gibbs' voice started again.  
><em>"Abby called me. Told me what an idiot I was; like I didn't already know. I knew this would take more than a phone call. Didn't think you'd even answer if I tried. I'm too old and you're too high up for me to stand outside your window with a boom box. I'm hoping this will do…"<em>

Tony looked at the player, confused, as soft music began to filter through. This wasn't like Gibbs. Then again, Tony wasn't sure he knew Gibbs at all right now. Sighing, Tony tried to focus on the song. It sounded familiar.

_Sitting here just watching you sleep, Wish I could slip inside and be  
>In some Technicolor dream, But the air's too thick for one of us to breathe<br>I'm not fool enough to think, You couldn't live life without me  
><em>

Tony couldn't help smiling. He had to pick the one singer everyone said Tony himself sounded like.

_I didn't come this far to throw the towel in, I didn't fight this hard to walk away  
><em>_If I ain't smart enough to say I'm sorry, It's just because the words got in the way_

Tony held back a shudder; tears coming to his eyes. Gibbs rule #6 – Don't apologise; it's a sign of weakness. And that's what it came down to. Gibbs was afraid to be weak in front of Tony; even after all this time. Tony had given Jethro every part of him, and Gibbs was still holding back.

_I remember how it used to be, I was you and you were me  
><em>_We were more than just the same_

That had been said more than once. When Tony first started at NCIS everyone commented on how perfect a fit he was for Team Gibbs. Over the years he'd tried to emulate Gibbs a little. He worshipped the man, and it hurt to realise your hero was flawed. Once he got over that though, Tony began to love Gibbs _because_ of the flaws. He'd been through so much, and he was still standing. Tony just wished he could stand with him; that Gibbs would lean on him for more than just a trip to the hospital when he'd been hurt. He thought things were getting better._  
><em>

_Now these shoes don't fit, my skin's too tight, When you want a kiss, I take a bite  
><em>_Let your heart call up the cops, read me my rights_

Tony laughed through the building tears. Remembering any time someone threatened to call the cops on them.  
>"We are the cops," He whispered.<p>

_Last night I drank enough to drown  
>Raise a toast to your good looks and to my health<br>Look, we both know how much I've let you down  
>Janie don't you take your love to town<br>_

The chorus ran and Tony closed his eyes tight. He wanted to stay mad. He wanted to blame Gibbs and just push away everything else, but he couldn't. He understood the man. It wasn't really anger that drove him from Gibbs; it was pain. He wasn't an unreasonable person; if Gibbs had taken the time to talk to him, Tony would have understood. He had the feeling he already knew the answer, but it wasn't the same as hearing it from Gibbs.

_If I've got to beg, I'll beg, just don't walk away_

The anger rose again. He wasn't walking away. Gibbs was letting him go. This emotion was quickly replaced; a soft smile came to Tony's lips. Gibbs wasn't letting go. Why else would he have done this? He wasn't hiding out; waiting for Tony to come back. He wasn't letting Abby play go-between and fix things like she had so many times before. He was doing something cheesy and completely out of character, and he was doing it for Tony._  
><em>

_You deserve a shooter, a saint  
>Someone to give it to you straight<br>To find the soul through flesh and bone  
><em>

Sorrow washed over him again; Tony was getting a head rush from the speed of the changes. _"__I thought I had one"_was all that crossed his mind as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

_I hated you, the night you said you loved me  
>I hated you, 'cause I couldn't love myself<br>I'm begging you now, baby please just hold me  
>I got one foot in, one foot off the ground<br>_

The chorus played again, but Tony tuned it out. For the first time he truly understood what had happened. It had nothing to do with him. Gibbs was doing what he always did. In his own, stupid, way Gibbs was trying to protect Tony. Three failed marriages would be enough to spook anyone. The infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs was afraid. He didn't want to screw up like he always did and lose a lover and an SFA in one fell swoop.

"Idiot," Tony sighed; not really sure if he was referring to Gibbs or himself. Both, he supposed. They really were made for each other. Reaching for his phone on the bedside table, ignoring the three missed calls from Abby, Tony pressed speed dial one.

"_Yeah,"_ Gibbs' voice was tired, and Tony didn't really know what to say. Taking in a shaky breath, he went with the first thing that came to mind.

"My name's not Janie." There was a watery chuckle from Gibbs, and Tony's heart clenched.

"_It's hard to find songs that say sorry to a Tony."_ Tony laughed lowly. Silence stretched for a moment before anyone spoke again.

"Come take me home." The words were barely out of his mouth before Tony heard the lock on his front door click. He shouldn't have been surprised. Standing up, Tony walked into the living room to see Gibbs standing there, lock-pick tools in hand. Gibbs looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't get the chance. Tony crossed the room in two strides and all but threw himself at Gibbs; kissing him for all he was worth. When they parted, both had tears on their face.

"I love you, Tony," Jethro whispered. "And I'm sorry."

"Let's go home," Tony sighed. "I need some dinner before we have the long, emotional talk." Jethro gave a lopsided smile and nodded, letting go of Tony and herding the younger man out of the door.

* * *

><p><em>AN. For anyone who didn't already know, the song is 'Janie Don't Take Your Love To Town' by Jon Bon Jovi_


End file.
